


The Sky

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dork brothers please, Gen, end me, i just love Denys okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like the sky?"<br/>"Hmm? The sky? Why?"<br/>"Do you?"<br/>"I suppose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Denys is great pls love Denys  
> It's midnight and I love Denys

"Denys?"  
"Yes, Yew?"

Drumming his fingers gently against the table top Yew looked over at his brother again.

"Do you like the sky?"  
"Hmm? The sky? Why?"  
"Do you?"  
"I suppose."

Humming in agreement Yew let his gaze wander in thought.

"May I know why?"  
"You seem like you would. You're always trying and improving... Like you have no limit."

Blinking curiously at his younger brother Denys didn't reply for a moment,matching Yew drum his fingers and dull off into a world of thought. Sometimes his brother thought too much, it couldn't always be good for him.  
Yew was forever a boy to his thoughts, no matter how old he got that would be true.

Ruffling his brothers hair, surprising him out of his thought, Denys couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You're the Soaring Falcon, Yew. If anything I'd say you're the one with no limit but the sky."  
"Huh? Where did that come from, Denys?"  
"I could ask the same."

Screwing up his nose Yew gave a good natured glare, swatting his brothers hand from his head with a laugh. Of course Denys would say something like that.

"Though..."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm unsure how well you'd do as a falcon, Yew."  
"Huh? Why?"

Giving Yew a grin Denys once again ruffled his hair, once again earning a swat.

"Seeing as you can't bear the heights, terribly afraid, aren't you?"  
"W-well it's my _only_ fear!"  
"Yes, along with ghosts and-"  
"Denys!"

Pushing up from the chair Yew gave his brother another mock glare, earning a laugh in response.

"If you want me to stop, Yew, you best catch me."  
"I will then!"

Denys couldn't recall the last time he'd laughed so much, the sound echoing off the walls.  
Truly it was nice to be with Yew.


End file.
